


Mrs. & Mr.

by VoltageStone



Series: Jori Collections 2018/2019 [8]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Jori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: "It was at the tip of her tongue, she swore it..."





	Mrs. & Mr.

** _No One's Perspective_ _-_ **

Breaths were heavy, skin sweltering and clothes rustling. "God Walter," she groaned against lips. If only she'd be able to say another name, which danced across her lips. It was at the tip of her tongue, she swore it.

And of course she had to play along: "Nancy..." They squirmed, inching towards a handle, only to bump into a rather large and open box. The handle was slammed against, and so the door creaked open. Red lipstick smeared to a smirk as they stumbled in. A leather shoe booted the door closed, basking the two in dark shadows; the only light available was the one sneaking its way through the cracks of the door and the dimmed lamp at the corner of the room.

Out of the stage light and abundance of applause—and then a pair of touchy boys—their hands craved to tear off anything unneeded. The first was to knock off the shaggy brown wig, and allow long, flowing hair to fall onto her shoulders. Pastel eyes glimmered mischievously with the ball of fake hair in her fist. "Come back here," she whispered, tugging on a black tie, "Walter."

The said Walter frowned briefly before hitching a redeeming grin and closed the gap once more. They collapsed to a large, cushioned chair (which, frankly, was in need for some stitching). Hands gravitated towards enticing hips, hiking the dress to reveal more of her pale thighs. And then the blond wig was thrown off; she—er, _Walter_ —never cared for light hair anyways. Raven hair now streamed gracefully, a stark contrast against those bottomless, grey eyes. She swallowed, untightening the tie around her neck as the once-blond leaned forward, peppering her tan neck with kisses.

"Jade." It was barely a breath, something that they would only hear (even if the room wasn't empty) and yet the room seemed to have gone frigid. Even the lips across under her ear stopped. She swallowed as Jade pulled away, a mixture of guilt and annoyance in her eyes.

A finger pressed against her lips as Jade murmured, "Walter...hush before you fall asleep again."

"I—" Lips closed off the sentence before she could even try to finish the thought. They locked together seamlessly, though the sudden urge dawning on _Walter_ pushed Jade back to the chair.

Jade was first hesitant to allow those wandering hands to slip underneath her dress. She eventually gave in, having been thoroughly satisfied with tongue, and felt a rush in her blood vessels as a hand crept between her thighs. "W- _Tori_ ," she sighed, much to "Walter's" pleasure.

Tori pulled away, bringing her hands back to full hips. "I like that name better," she mumbled.

"Oh my _god_ ," Jade groaned. "You're such a dork." Tori rolled her eyes, and pecked Jade on the lips.

"Do you want to go to my house, Miss West?"

Jade hitched a brow, but smiled gently. "Yes, Mr. Vega."

She giggled somewhat victoriously as Tori sighed in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the last one-shot for 2018. Cool...but I forgot to upload another thing so the next one-shot is also from 2018. I'm a dumbass. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> :)


End file.
